


Forgiving

by bokuakabeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Apologies, Fluff, Just a short little thing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: It seems Bokuto was always having to apologize to Akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Forgiving

It had started off small.

-

“Here, ‘Kaashi! I got you some ice cream!”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. But, I’m sorry, I don’t like vanilla ice cream.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Akaashi! Let me go get you another one!”

“Don’t worry about it, Bokuto-san. It’s okay.”

-

But it slowly evolved alongside their relationship. 

-

During an argument, Bokuto had raised his voice.

“Please don’t raise your voice at me, Bokuto-san.”

  
“Sorry, Keiji.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s okay.”

-

Once, Bokuto had forgotten to call and say he was running late, leaving Akaashi alone and waiting for over an hour at their favorite restaurant.

“Where were you?”

  
“I was at the gym with Kuroo, and I completely lost track of time.”

“That was really embarrassing for me, Bokuto.”

“I’m sorry.”

  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s okay.”

-

Another time, it had been about money.

“You really should have consulted me before buying all these new clothes, Bokuto.”

“But—“

  
“I already know what you’re going to say. Don’t worry about it, it’s okay.”

-

But Bokuto was definitely worried about it. And it wasn’t okay. 

It had taken a few years of being in a relationship with Akaashi, but he’d finally noticed it. Albeit, a bit too late, in his opinion. Bokuto was always apologizing for messing up, and Akaashi was always forgiving him. 

Was Bokuto that fucked up that Akaashi had just resigned himself to a life of forgiving before Bokuto even had a chance to apologize for his inappropriate, and often ridiculous, behavior? Bokuto had long ago realized that Akaashi was way out of his league; the younger’s beauty alone was enough for him to land a supermodel or something. 

Akaashi had settled for someone that was beneath him, and Bokuto didn’t want to bring someone as amazing as Akaashi down to his level.

-

** Present Day **

Akaashi was perched on their couch, contemplatively reading a book. He turned the pages slowly, as if relishing in the fact that he’d conquered another section of the chosen book. It wasn’t until after they’d started dating that Akaashi adorned his reading glasses. “They make me look too nerdy,” he’d admitted one afternoon when Bokuto had questioned him.

Bokuto disagreed tremendously. While Akaashi did give off more of a sexy librarian look, Bokuto just loved the way the black frames accentuated Akaashi’s sharp jawline and cheekbones.

He was wearing his glasses that night, the soft light from the lamp aside the couch the only light in the room, basking Akaashi’s skin in a warm golden glow. The younger man was wearing oversized sweatpants and sweatshirt, which Bokuto later realized had been stolen from him. Overall, Akaashi was the picture of comfortable, and Bokuto had a hard time moving his gaze away. But he had worked himself up for this conversation, and if he didn’t do it now, he never would.

So, summoning the courage, he trekked into the living room from his hiding spot in their shared bedroom, gathering Akaashi’s immediate attention.

“Hey,” Akaashi smiled lovingly at him, which almost caused Bokuto to break down in tears right on the spot.

  
“Hey, ‘Kaashi.” Dammit, his voice had cracked. And just as he’d expected, Akaashi caught on quickly.

Akaashi shut his book, setting on the side table beside him before focusing his full attention on Bokuto. That was one thing that was both a positive and negative about Akaashi: he was able to read people really well. And Bokuto was incapable of a poker face.

“What’s wrong, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto sighed and sat on the couch, making sure to keep his distance from Akaashi.

That didn’t go unnoticed.

“Listen, Akaashi,” Bokuto started, his voice wavering again. He cleared his throat before continuing. “I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

Akaashi furrowed his brows, straightening his back and bringing his legs to cross over each other on the couch cushion he was perched on. “What do you mean? We live together.”

He was making this harder on purpose, wasn’t he? Bokuto groaned internally, rubbing his eyes to clear them of the tears that threatened to fall. “I mean, I think we should break up.”

Akaashi had steeled his face, his lips pressed into a tight line. The only thing that gave him away was the way he spoke, letting out a small, “Why?”

“I’m sick of knowing that I made you settle for less!” Bokuto blurted out, his mouth moving quicker than he could think. “You’re so beautiful, Akaashi, and you’re too forgiving. All the shit I’ve done the past few years, even before we were dating! All you do is forgive and forget, all the time! And I want you to be with someone who doesn’t have to keep apologizing to you, and someone that won’t make the same mistakes I’ve made.”

Bokuto exhaled, releasing a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. He kept his eyes on a spot of carpet just out of Akaashi’s line of sight, unable to look him in the eye.

“Do you remember when you got me vanilla ice cream instead of chocolate? Back before we were dating?”

  
Bokuto glanced back up at Akaashi, his frown deepening. “Yes?”

“Why did you get me ice cream in the first place?”

Bokuto was confused, furrowing his brows before responding. “Uh… Because I really liked you, and I wanted you to have something as a pick-me-up after the first time we lost a game.”

Akaashi gave him a small smile, quickly replacing it with the same tight-lipped expression as before.

“And do you remember when you had forgotten to call me when you were at the gym so late? And I was stuck at the restaurant for over an hour waiting for you.”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whined. He already knew all of the mistakes he’d made. Why was Akaashi reciting them back?

“Do you remember?” Akaashi insisted, scooting slightly closer to the older male.

“Yes,” Bokuto responded, his voice small. 

“And why were you at the gym in the first place?”

Bokuto pondered that question for a minute before his face turned a deep red. “W-Well… That was the day that we decided we’d… You know… For the first time. So I really wanted to look my best for you.”

Akaashi let out a soft, breathy laugh at that, shaking his head. “As if that would have made any difference, Bokuto-san.”

  
Bokuto frowned, crossing his arms defensively. “I just wanted to impress you with my muscles!”

Akaashi had moved closer, their knees now touching as they sat across from one another. “And do you remember when you spent a bunch of money that we didn’t have on clothes?”

“It wasn’t a bunch of money—“

  
“It was money that we didn’t have, Bokuto. But that’s besides the point. Do you remember why you did it?”

“Uh, yeah! It was the most nerve-wracking day of my life! I didn’t have any nice clothes, and we were going to finally meet your parents!”

Akaashi smiled again, this time keeping it on his face. He looked beautiful.

“You looked handsome in those clothes. You did a good job picking them out, I don’t know if I ever told you that. And it wouldn’t have mattered either way, you know. I could have introduced you to them in a burlap sack, and I would still be just as proud to do so.”

Bokuto only blushed at that, so Akaashi continued.

“That’s why I always forgive you. I know you’d do nothing to hurt me on purpose. Not to mention, it seems like everything you do is centered around me. Like, when you go grocery shopping, it isn’t just about what you want.; you always get food that you know I love. You’re the most kind and considerate person I’ve ever met, Koutarou.”

“Keiji…” Bokuto murmured, trailing off. He hadn’t planned ahead for this, and he was at a loss for what to say. 

  
Akaashi seemed to sense this, instead opting to take both of Bokuto’s hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs over his knuckles reassuringly. 

  
“And I’ll tell you this, Bokuto. I am absolutely not settling for you. I know you don’t often think highly of yourself when you get in your moods, but I am here for the long haul. Good and bad, and everything in between. I want all of it. I want you.”

“I love you, Keiji.”

“I love you more, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas that don’t really pan out into large fic ideas, so let me know if you like this and I’ll post more similar ones I have! :)


End file.
